In Hell (part 1) and From HEll (part 2)
by cassiopeiamoon
Summary: What would you do if someone turns your life into a living Hell? WARNING : EXTREMELY MATURE CONTENT. DO NOT ENTER IF YOU ARE UNDER 18. CONTAINS GORE, SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT, PERVERSIVE LANGUAGE AND MATURE THEMATIC ELEMENTS. NO HOT AND SPICY ROMANTIC STORY. ITS NOT 'JUST LEMON'... IT IS A 'BITTER LEMON' ... STORY INSPIRED FROM MANY TRUE EXPERIENCES.
1. PREFACE

**Inspired by many true stories...**

**Dedicated to all those females, who are the victims of molestation...**

**'Comment' if this story ever touches your heart, slightly...**

**'Comment' if your blood boils by the mere mention of the word – 'rape'...**

**'Comment' if you want me to continue...**

**'comment' if you empathize/sympathize with the protagonist and all the victims of molestation...**

* * *

They shoved up a four inch zinc rod up my ass and I screamed in pain. I could no longer bear this pain...this humiliation. It had been a week. For seven days they had been torturing me. I was not sure how long it would go or at what point my unblemished soul would leave my blemished body.

I prayed for death every moment. My life was a living hell. In those seven days, I forgot who I used to be, once. I lost my identity. I did not know myself. I hated to know myself. Pain was not the worst part of it. Humiliation was, to a great extent. The taste of humiliation was like molten iron. Scorching. Unbearable. Murderous. But that was not the worst either. Worst of all was my behaviour. Though I prayed for death, I was not ready to die...I was too weak to deny them...to fight them. I was the world's most miserable wretched creature who begged and humiliated herself to earn every breath of her life, because I did not have it in myself – the courage to die. Or in another way if I say, I was brave, adamant and shameless enough to live such a pathetic example of life instead of killing myself. You can take your pick, but I would always like to think myself as a adamant one, for it gave me a tiny little spark of courage that helped me endure those monstrous seemed an easy option out but I lived, because I hoped to escape from their hands one day and take my revenge. They had murdered my dignity, robed me of my purity. And slowly my self-pity was dying. Anger and vengeance were replacing my grief and fear. All my usual characteristic elements were changing.

Not only me but also my mortal human form was not something it used to be once. Burn marks, scratches and bruises covered every inch of my body- which used to be unblemished and beautiful. Everything had changed in these seven days - my life had changed. Nothing was like, what it used to be 'once'. And, 'once' everything was perfect.


	2. day : 1

DAY 1

I didn't know where I was. Neither had I a chance to see, as I was blindfolded. My hands and legs were tied up tightly with rope. I screamed for help with all my might but no help arrived. I squirmed, pulled and fought against the unyielding rope in order to free myself. I had already screamed my lungs out. Now my throat was as dry as desert. I tried to remember how I got in there but nothing came. I was clueless. I was confused and terrified beyond imagination. I came to an only conclusion- I have been kidnapped. But, why ? My father was not a famous or rich man. He would not even have enough money to pay whatever ransom they would ask for. He was just a police chief of a small town. May be that was the reason, I thought to myself. Revenge. May be someone kidnapped me to take revenge from him. That would not be uncommon. I knew I am in a shit load of trouble and no one was standing here to help me. None even anyone would know I was rotting here, but I could not stop myself from screaming, "Somebody help!" again and again. After some time I was too exhausted to even move. My head was spinning and it was hard for me to hold on to my consciousness. I don't know when I fainted, or how long I fought and screamed for help before I passed out again on the floor.

Next time when I woke up, it was because of a strong stream of water that was directly hitting my face. My first thought was that someone had found me and he/she was trying to wake me up, but as soon as I smelled the liquid, my views changed. I was shocked when I got a strong smell of urea and I instantly understood what was being spread on my face. Someone was peeing on my face. The mere thought of it would be highly disgusting for anyone. I was repulsed and terrified to find myself a subject of such heinous action. When I opened my mouth to protest, the smelly salty waste entered my mouth, chocking me. My stomach turned and I almost puked. I tried to hide my face, turning it towards the floor and trying to put my arms in front but someone grabbed my arms, making me sit. I was still trying to turn my face when someone, again grabbed my hair and without any warning shoved – which I thought, was his cock – inside my mouth. I was dumbfounded... I had never been more shocked in my life. He started pushing it farther inside until it entered my throat. I was chocking and gagging on it. His hold on my hair tightened and he started fucking my mouth. It hurt a lot, especially because my jaw was not relaxed. My whole body was stiff with shock and growing agony. Not for even one second, my efforts to free myself ceased. He continued his assault in my mouth while I kicked and punched the harmless air in an attempt to free myself. Slowly, my strength started to wane. My hands and legs, which were paining due to the tight rope, became numb and my each and every facial muscle was paining. I could feel the presence of more than two monsters in the room. I could hear their rough breathing- they were hyperventilating and moaning. As my body was turning numb, suddenly my senses were becoming hyperactive. There were three men besides the one who was ravaging my mouth. The monster who was fucking my mouth smelled of stale beer. Though clueless I was, about their identity, he strangely seemed familiar.

I tried to protest again and this time received a hard slap on my left cheek. The blow was so strong, my nose started bleeding and I heard others chuckling. I was appalled. I had no idea, what could anyone do to deserve such vile level of humiliation. Previously, I had the notion that the motive behind kidnapping me is money. Now, I know, I was wrong. They seemed like psychopaths...who brought me here to rape me and kill me. The fear triggered an involuntary movement of my muscles – I started shaking with fear, which they mistook for my pleasure. One of them came from behind and kicked me on my back, making me fall forward. The cock inside my mouth entered further and completely gagged me, while the owner of the cock groaned in pleasure. The demon standing behind me bended down and whispered in my ear, "You are not here to take pleasure, whore."

I was right. I knew this voice. Only I could not identify it. My mind was both hyperactive and dazed, at the same moment. These strangers were familiar.

Suddenly the rock hard cock inside my mouth started to grow bigger and its devilish owner started shaking. Soon warm salty and sticky liquid filled my mouth. It flowed in and spilled out. My whole being, reacted against it. My stomach turned, head swam and I felt puckish again . As I tried to vomit it out, I received a slap directly on my ear.

"How dare you fucking bitch? How dare you vomit out the precious cum of your master? You filthy slut! " The strange yet familiar voice asked.

When he removed his vile cock from my mouth my jaw dropped and unending stream of tears felt from my eyes. I tried to scream at them but nothing came out except load groaning. My voice sounded hoarse – extremely hoarse. I started crying harder. "Shut up! " The same voice ordered and when I didn't, they started kicking me on my face. I could hear others whisper but none spoke up anything except that vile filthy mouthed creature. I could feel my warm blood flowing out from my nose, mouth and ear and soaking the carpet on which I laid still blindfolded and tied.

I had no idea of time, when I woke up again. I had no idea, for how long I was unconscious. I had no idea if they were there, sitting quietly. But, I vaguely understood this was a different part of the house. There was no carpet, but only wet wooden floor that smelled vile. The smell was chocking me. The smell was as unpleasant as the memory which was searing my mind. Anger, fear, frustration – all these were so strong that I could not think of anything else. My tears started flowing again, wetting the cotton cloth, which was covering my eyes. My tears made it almost translucent. I could vaguely see a bit of yellow light just in front of my face. Foolishly, I stretched my both hands and touched it. The burning hot body of the bulb scorched my fingers before I could remove them. God! I did not know, how many devilish devices of torture they had arranged for me. No one keeps a bulb light hanging just few foot above the floor, unless they are planning for an accident. Now, I was afraid to move. Devil knew what they had set up around me.

If I say, I was extremely terrified, that would be an understatement of highest level. All sorts of thoughts and emotions had clouded my mind. And I was physically too weak to put any more stress on my mind. Only, One thing I understood – I was in grave danger and no help would come for me.


	3. Day 2 the morning

_**DAY 2 (MORNING)**_

Previous night, I had tried to fight my exhaustion- my sleep and stay wake. But every cell of my body betrayed me. Although I don't remember falling asleep, I remember every other detail. Those memories had been engraved in my mind.

To my greatest surprise, I found myself no more tied or blindfolded, when I woke up. It was a dark room, with no windows or doors. I had no idea, how they brought me here. Then I looked up and saw a hole of five feet diameter. It was covered by a wooden plank. There was no staircase and I wondered how they get down here. By this point of time, I had understood my shouting for help would be a futile effort. There was no way out. At least for now. I looked around and for the first time, I noticed where I was. Unsurprisingly, it was a basement but it was no usual basement. The room was filled with strange objects. I could not identify half of them. There were many boxes, jars and other metallic objects. I tried to stand up but my legs did nothing to support me. I wondered what kind of deformed psychopaths they were. If they even looked like humans?

I prayed, for it to be just a nightmare. My prayers were vain. I again tried to stand up. I wanted to explore the area – find a way out but I was too weak. I was starving. It had been almost two days since I ate or drank something. On top of that, I had been abused in the worst way possible. So, I just kept laying there. For the first time I noticed the bruises that covered my body. There were blue marks on my skin – around my arms and wrist, on my legs and I'm pretty sure on my back too (because my back was hurting a lot). I did not even want to think about my face. I could feel how swollen it was, without even touching it. My pain was not only confines to my body also to my soul.

I noticed my black half torn dress. I remember loving that dress very much. I love it as much as I loved myself ... and now both were torn and crushed. I loved it because It was the first gift that my boyfriend – my Edward gave me... And then I remembered something...the night of the party...the last night of my happiness.


	4. Flashback

FLASHBACK

It was a beautiful evening of May. I was getting ready for Angela's birthday party. It was her 18th birthday. We all envied her... She was stepping into adulthood and the rest of us were still seventeen.

The sky was cloudy but beautiful. The setting sun peeked through the covers of dark clouds. Although, happy I was, for some unknown reason, my mind was not in peace. I had a feeling – a premonition... Something terrible would happen. Something very dark would take over me. So, I choose the black short dress that Edward gave me. It suited my mood as well as provided a little bit of peace... a sense of security – a feeling that I always had, whenever I was near _**him.**_

My disturbed mind got an ounce of rest, when I saw Edward coming inside Angela's house, wearing a black tux. He had a big wrapped gift box in his hands for Angela. When his calm green eyes met mine, he smiled a flawless smile. My heart throbbed. The usual warmth spread through me again. I wanted to be near him... to touch his lips, to feel his breath on my skin, to hold his hands while we watch the sunset and the rain. He greeted Angela first. He wished her happy birthday, while I stood near the staircase waiting for him to come. He came towards me and held my hands. His eyes appraised me from top to bottom.

"You look beautiful tonight, to say the least." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you for the gift. Your choice is very good." I said, touching the lower portion of my dress.

"I know that." He smiled at me and then kissed my hand. My heart fluttered.

The rest of the evening was serene and uneventful. We stayed close, always holding hands. His simple touch brought a sense of completeness in me. I wanted him the most at that moment. I wondered what else could happen between us...how far we could go at that night. I was too busy with my thoughts that I did not notice an anxious and angry expression on his face, at first.

"What is the matter, Edward?"

"Nothing." He replied through clenched teeth.

"Edward!"

"Excuse me for a moment." And with that he was gone. I tried to stop him, tried to follow him but he was fast like a panther.

His absence again brought a feeling of unrest in me. I was about to call him, when Angela and Jessica came.

"Hey Bells! Where were you?" Angela asked.

"I was with Edward." I said absentmindedly.

"Spend some time with us too. After all we are your friends." Jessica complained.

"Hey! That's a false accusation. I spend a lot of time with you." I defended myself.

"Sure." Jessica said with a roll of her eyes.

"Come! Lets have some drink. It's my 18th birthday." Angela said with a broad smile on her lips.

"No." My eyes were searching him.

Angela's face fell and Jessica gave Angela a look which clearly states "I-TOLD-YOU-SO".

All my friends and classmates were dancing and in that crowd I was sure, I won't find Edward so I decided to accept their proposal.

"Fine... let's have few drinks."

Angela seemed happy but I could not interpret Jessica's expression. It was something between reluctance, worry and relief.

Jessica brought us drinks – no alcohol, only soda – while Angela and I sat on her big couch. I did not realize how thirsty I was until I started drinking. I drank forever. My worries regarding Edward stayed at the back of my head while I enjoyed myself with current gossips, supplied by Lauren. I was drinking soda – I am supposed to drink soda and no alcohol – then why was I feeling so tipsy? I did not know. I was too busy listening to them that I did not notice that half of the guests had left. Only Jessica, Lauren and I stayed.

My mind was foggy and eyes were sleepy. I thought I was drinking soda!

"Bella! What happened? You seem drunk." Angela seemed worried.

"Drunk? But Bella's been drinking only soda."Jessica said.

Lauren picked up my half empty glass and sniffed. "No, it is just soda...no alcohol."

"Yeah. It's not the soda...it's me. I am tired and sleepy. I am going home." I said while finishing my soda.

"Can you go home? It seems, You would pass out anytime. You can stay here." Angela offered.

"No."

"At least let me drive you home." Angela was simply worried about me.

"No need. Edward would."

"Where is he? I have not seen him in a while." Lauren asked and before I could answer, Jessica said, "May be with Mike. I saw him talking to Mike."

"Thanks. Bye everyone." I mumbled

I came out of the house searching for both of them- Mike and Ed- but no one was there. I tried to call him. He was not picking up the phone and it was very difficult for me to stand straight. I fumbled. I tripped while I tried to call him or find him. I went towards the backyard. It was too dark and I could not keep my eyes open. I fell on my knees because my legs were not supporting me. I called him again, while my eyes remained closed and suddenly I could hear hiscell phone's ringtone. He was nearby then. I heard footsteps behind me and thought it were of Edward but before I could turn and be sure of that, something grabbed my mouth from behind. I tried to remove that strong muscular hand but I was too weak. And then everything became dark...


	5. THE NEWS

THE NEWS 

* * *

I knew these psycho–monsters, I was sure of it.

Only I needed to find out who they were. It had all been planned... My kidnapping was not a random act. "Think Bella Think" I repeatedly said to myself... At that point I could do nothing but 'think'. Think about things which I would better forget. I was in mortal danger and I had no idea about Edward's well being. "Is he safe? What did they do to him? Did he have any idea what was going to happen? Did he know my abusers? Did he went after them? Was that why he looked anxious when I last saw him? Is he alive? what about my parents? How are they? Anxious? Has my father been using special force to search me? Is my mother still sane? Are they safe?" These questions tormented me more than that monster did. I felt nauseated and sick. I was chocking and panic made me pale and numb. It seemed someone was trying to tear out my heart. My heartbeat was increasing and I was having real difficulty in breathing. I was too stressed to continue my normal breathing. On top of that, the closed basement was too suffocating and it smelled gross. I was lying on my back, trying to breathe properly, when I heard someone, remove the wooden plank. As he removed it, sunlight and fresh air entered. I was in no need of sunlight...the room was adequately lit by light bulbs but the fresh air helped me to breathe properly. I inhaled the fresh air as much as I can.

I desperately wanted to see his face so I kept my eyes locked on the ceiling, from which he would descend. But he didn't. He did not come down, instead he threw something inside. It looked like some paper – newspaper, perhaps. Then he threw something else inside - something of rectangular shape. Then, he closed the hole again with that wooden plank, leaving me in that suffocating environment to rot. Those rectangular substance were bread. The bread and the newspaper fell in front of me – may be a few feet away from my reach. I did not have enough energy to move few steps but with difficulty, I managed to cross the small distance – half crawling and half dragging myself. Those breads were stale and rotting. By that time, I should have known to expect something like that but I did not, so those rotting pieces of bread brought tears into my eyes. I tried to throw the piece (which I had picked up), with all my remaining strength ( which was very less), far away from me. The small piece of bread landed just few meters away from me. I sighed. I did not even have enough strength to throw a piece of bread across the room. I knew it won't be long before I die here. "Would anyone know? Would they write about me in the newspaper? Would anyone ever find out?" I mused. At that moment I noticed the half wet newspaper. With shaky hands, I carefully opened it. I did not need to unfold it much... the 'news' which my subconscious mind was searching earned its place in the headline.

'HUMAN MONSTERS IN THE STREETS OF FORKS.'

My hands were shaking, eyes were covered with fresh tears and I was feeling nauseated but I continued to read. Unsurprisingly it was about me (Isabella swan, the only daughter of the town sheriff, Charlie Swan) and Edward Cullen (the youngest son of an interior designer, Esme Cullen). The newspaper said, "...Chief swan and his whole team have being working fiercely, every second to rescue Miss. Swan (Chief's daughter) but due to the lack of suspect and motive, they are unsuccessful. Surprisingly, the kidnappers did not call or ask for ransom... the reason behind kidnapping is yet unknown but the police suspects it's not an usual abduction... cops suspects, it is a work of a gang of mentally sick people... Another victim of this incident is Edward Cullen, son... he has been subjected to the highest level of monstrous activity... His eyes had been plucked out from the sockets making him permanently blind. His tongue and all fingers were missing when police discovered his half-dead body from the sewers. There are other slight injuries on his body. He had lost huge amount of blood and his chances of survival is very less. They are trying their best. Even if he survives, he would not be in a condition to give any statement. Police believes that the criminals had deliberately cut all those body parts, through which the victim could give us some clues about the criminals. It also proves that the victim knew the criminals well..."

I could read no more... There **_are_** still no words, which I can use to describe my condition of that moment... not a single word of this world can rightfully express the magnitude of pain and agony I felt at that moment... I did not know why or how my heart kept beating even after that... I was already dead inside...


	6. DAY 2 the night

DAY 2 (NIGHT)

It was after sunset, when they entered the basement. I did not see how. I was lying there and my eyes were closed when I heard them. My heart refused to believe the news that I had read but I knew well, those were true. Was I terrified? I guess, I was too shocked to feel any emotion and so when they started abusing me, I did not protest vigorously. I was too numb mentally. Unfortunately my numbness only prevented me from fighting back and not from feeling the pain – both physical and mental – that they inflicted on me.

With my half opened eyes I saw one of them kneel down in front of my face. He was wearing a black coloured mask. It just covered half of his face - from forehead to upper portion of the nose, making it difficult for me to notice his eyes or identify him correctly. Besides, in that mental condition of mine, I would have failed to recognize my father, let alone this one.

He was smoking cigarette. He took a smoke and then brought the cigarette in front of my face. The burning end was near my eyes. He was teasing me. He wanted to see the fear in my eyes, wanted to hear me cry and plead but I failed to entertain him in that way. I kept on looking at him. I still don't know what my expression was when I stared at him but I guess it must have been something that infuriated him. Or may be my lack of response disappointed him. He smiled at me evilly, showing all his black and rotting teeth. He lowered his hand further and burned my eyelashes with his cigarette. To be honest, I don't remember whether I yelled in pain or not. I just remember his sadistic sick grin and expression of anger, hatred and pleasure while he burned my eye lashes and eye lids. I thought, he wanted me to see what was coming for me... see my doom with my own eyes and in my eyes he wanted to see fear for him, and so he did not go for my eyes straightaway. He brought it near my lips and I was not shocked when he burned them with it. My eyes were fixed on his face while others continued their assault on me. I did not notice my dress was gone until it was too late. I was naked and my hands and legs were tied again. There was a leather band around my neck and it was attached to a long belt. Someone from behind pulled me upright but I was so weak that I slumped back. This time I got a hard kick on my back and I screamed. My scream seemed too faint, even to me.

He again pulled me up with excessive roughness and I tried to stay like that. Until now I did not notice their dresses. Now I did. Except that half mask on their faces, they did not have a single piece of cloth on them. All of them were naked.

They were well muscled and all of them had thick cocks. I was already too shocked and so their appearance failed to elicit from me the appropriate response. The monster in front of me threw his burned out cigarette and came towards me. His huge cock was just in front of my face and I could smell him. He smelled gross – as if he did not wash himself for a very long time. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and I opened my mouth to scream again. But, before I could do that he again pushed his cock inside my mouth. He did that fast and before I could blink his tip poked my lower portion of the throat. I was chocking and my jaw was paining. He pushed himself on me and I fell on my back, hitting the ground with an audible sound. It hurt my head. Due to the jerky movement, his cock slid further and caused me more pain. I was completely gagged. Now, I was lying down and he was above my face. His knees were beside my ears and he still held my head. In that position he fucked my mouth. I could feel someone parting my legs. I did not have energy to fight, when he stretched them wide and without any warning slid his cock inside. He did not success in one try. I was a virgin.

My womanhood was still unbroken. So he tried again with double force. My hymen ruptured and I tried to scream again. But of course I could not and that caused a vibration around the monster's cock. It gave him more pleasure. He groaned. I was bleeding down there. My muscles were too stressed and so it was difficult for the other monster to penetrate me. He used more force and kept on fucking me. At that moment I wanted to die, not for shame but to escape this amount of pain. The word 'PAIN' is an understatement for what I felt. I was almost sure I would die any moment. I could not see anything. My eyes were rolling back to my head.

I was sure – nothing could be worse than this. I was WRONG. Another monster brought a lighted candle in front of my face. He tilted it and hot liquid wax fell on my face. Other pain was too much but yet I noticed it. When there was no more liquid wax, he stopped and stooped down to whisper maliciously in my ears – "It is just the beginning." It took time to sink in my head. Two devilish bodies around me started shaking at the same time and they released their loads in my mouth and vagina. It overfilled my mouth and started dripping outside. I closed my eyes and tears rolled down. I felt them moving. It seemed both of them stood up and walked away. One was still there standing beside me, I could tell, though my eyes were closed. He bend down to pick something. It was the leather belt. He pulled it and my head jerked up due to the pull. I opened my eyes to see him tying that belt to a steel rod. He untied my hands and legs for he knew I could not move. My throat's leather band's extending belt was tied high up in a still horizontal rod. I could only move few inches around me now. Before leaving, he threw some more pieces of dry but not rotten breads in front of me. Now I saw how they entered. They did not come down from the ceiling as I expected.

There was a small door at the corner of the room, which I failed to notice at first. It was obscured by many big boxes. He went out through that door and then locked it nicely. I heard him shut more than one dead bolts. When he was gone, I understood all too clearly what he earlier said – "It is just the beginning."


	7. The Dream

**Disclaimer: Twilight with all its characters belongs to S.M.**

**I started this story with full intention of finishing it but it seemed the readers did not like it enough. It disappointed me and I stopped it in the middle.**

**But, then I remembered the main reason behind writing this particular story. Through this story I want to protest against the monstrous act of molestation. For this reason and also for those few people who liked and commented about it, I am starting it again.**

* * *

The sun wrapped the beautiful beach in a golden cover. The sparkling sea was calling me towards it. The golden sands beneath my feet tickled me. The wind blew past me, raising goose-bumps over my skin. From far away someone was calling me but I did not care. I moved forward towards the ocean. Another gust of a chilly wind passed by, whispering my name. "Isabella." My body froze. "Isabella." It sang. I whirled around. A pair of deadly eyes was leering at me. Suddenly the skies became dark. The ocean became black. A extremely well muscled guy was singing my name in such a way that it gave me chills. I looked into his eyes. They were darker than the darkest of things. I was falling inside a hole. A dark hole. I could see nothing, feel nothing. I could only hear his voice. The dark voice whispered, "It is just the beginning."

My eyes flew open. Each and every organ of mine was paining. They collared me and tied it to a pole and I could only move a few feet around it.

It took me some moments to remember my dreams and when I remembered it with full clarity, I shocking realization dawned upon me.

I was right, I know the monster who was speaking to me since day before yesterday. About him I dreamed right now. I have known him. He is Sam.


	8. A piece of old memory

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to S.M

Thanks to each and everybody who has liked it and commented about it. A big thank you for taking your time out and commenting. It has been extremely appreciated. 

Well out of 4, now we know 1 of the abusers. Keep reading to know what happens with her now.

* * *

A PIECE OF OLD MEMORY

The sun was shining brightly. A very rare thing in a town like Forks. 'Celebrate', that was what I decided to do. At that moment nothing could be better than the golden sands and sparkling waters. We friends decided to hang out in La push for the day. My bubbly mood suddenly soured when Edward cancelled the plan. He was sick with the flu. I would have stayed behind but he insisted on my going.

"O sweetheart. Please do not cancel your plans for me. It would make me sad. I know how much you love a day like this. Now you must go. For me."He said with puppy dog eyes. I could not deny.

I was more displeased when I found out Mike Newton's Cousin Sam Uley would be there.

Mike's never-ending effort to take me to a date was still bearable but Sam's leering gave me chills.

Anyway, I was not going to waste the beautiful day worrying about Sam or any other irritating characters like Lauren. I was going to enjoy.

But enjoying without Edward was not an easy thing. Even the sunny day seemed glum to me in his absence. Especially his absence started to suffocate me when Lauren started kissing Tyler in front of us all. Everyone cheered and hooted, while I made my way out. I was not sure where I was going, perhaps far from Sam's constant creepy stare and malicious grin.

I was only half aware of my surroundings. I was moving towards the ocean. The sparkling green colour of the sea reminded me of Edward's eyes. The soft breeze was caressing my face. It seemed like Edward's first touch. I blushed and semi consciously opened my arms wide, welcoming the blowing breeze.

"Isaaabeellaaaa."

The evil voice snapped me out of my glorious daydream. I turned to see Sam standing in front of me. I was having a very bad feeling. He had a negative vibe and my muscles would always tense up in his presence. It was involuntary. I looked over his shoulder, only to realize, my other friends were not there. I must have come very far from our picnic spot. And he followed me. His eyes twinkled when he looked over his own shoulder and back to me.

"I guess we are alone now."He had a sick gin on his face.

"Hmm."

"So, Isa-bella" he was approaching towards me, "What do you propose we should do now?" He whispered right into my face. I stumbled back and then slipped. His shadow fell on me. He was looking down at me. He offered an arm but I picked myself up. He was the last person I would take help from.

He did not seem disappointed. He seemed more amused. "So honey, what should we do?" He asked again. The word of endearment seemed deadly in his voice.

I was surprised that I had the guts to be angry at that moment. I snapped, "First of all, you should stop calling me Honey. Secondly, You should know and remember that I am not interested in you and your creepy antics."

A part of mind thought he would be angry but he seemed more amused. "So step off now."

He only moved forward. I could feel his body heat now. He was just an inch far from me. "Do I give you chills?" I just stared. His monstrous grin was back and from nowhere he grabbed my asses.

Anger coursed through me as fast as wild-fire and before I knew, my right palm smacked on his face. For a moment he was startled. I got away from him and started walking fast towards the car or near my friends. Before I could go far he grabbed me from behind. I did not hear him come. He pushed me to the grounds, face down. He took my arms in his strong, vice-like grip. "How dare you bitch?"

I screamed in pain. Suddenly his hands left my arms. I heard Sam cry out in pain. When finally I had lift myself and turned, I saw Jacob punching Sam on his guts relentlessly.

Jacob was our family friend and more like a brother to me. I did not hear him approach us, but Jacob was always known for being stealth in movement. Though Sam was muscular, he was no match for Jacob. Moreover Sam was caught off-guard and Jacob is expert in martial art. He was punching and kicking him like a wheat bag. Sam's mouth and nose was bleeding so heavily that he could not even shout. By this time others came.

Mike, Eric, Tyler all together came in middle to stop the fight. I told them what happened. Angela was horrified. Most of them gasped in shock but Mike looked sullen. At one point he even said to me, "Don't you think, you over reacted? And what about Jacob? Whatever he did was not right."

Jacob, after beating Sam up, came to me to ask if I was harmed then he called Charlie, my dad and informed about it. Jacob, Sam, Mike and I was called to the police station. But, I asked dad to not make an issue out of it. I would have loved to see Sam behind the bars for few days but now - after Jacob's treatment - I thought it was more prudent to keep quiet, lest Jacob was dragged into the trouble. After all Jacob did beat him to almost death.

I thought that this would teach Sam a healthy lesson. Now, it seems, I was terribly wrong.


	9. the fight

_**I understand that most of you find it too disgusting to your likings but I would appreciate it if you kindly tell me where I am exceeding the mark so that I can improve. Anyway, thank you all for reading it.**_

* * *

The next few days of my life seemed like an everlasting tour to hell. Still this day, when I remember about those moments, an excruciating pain chokes me. A strange mix of fury and pain drives me into frenzy. Repeating the tale was like reliving it, and I had already relived it again and again.

Every moment that I had spent their, has been etched into my memory forever. Sometimes I considered pouring acid into my mind. It would at least destroy those memories. But I could never master enough courage to welcome pain and harm myself. Neither back then nor later. Even after getting intolerable pain, I could not get used to it. But the pain did one good thing to me. The pain taught me to fight. It helped me to fight for my survival.

On the third day of my abduction, when I rightly identified Sam, I started giving him warnings. I told them how Charlie would find out everything and they would be punished, and they would all die for what they did to me. They laughed openly enjoying my threats, and torturing me further. I mastered all my courage to fight. I thought I would fight until I die. Death seemed an easy way out.

I fought against them. Showed them resistance but that was a foolish thing to do. I could never win. I was physically too weak and my mental power was crumbling bit by bit into dust. I understood how much I loved my life. Once, when I had found myself almost dying at their hands, I baulked. No matter how pathetic my life was, I was not ready to give it up. Coming almost face to face with death changed the perspective. I started begging for my life. It pleased them to see me grovelling at their feet and lick their filth to stay alive.

When I understood that there was no way out for me, and soon everything would be over for me, I fought with a new tactic. I stopped fighting them and resisting them openly. I started a passive fight. No resistance but no reactions. Just like the first two days – when I was beyond shock and too numb- I let them do anything with me. Only this time I was not shocked or numb. I knew what was going on and I deliberately showed indifference and unresponsiveness. They enjoyed my pain and I was determined not to give them that. But my unresponsiveness provoked them further and the molestation that followed after that was brutal.

I had to devise a new way of survival. They hated my unresponsiveness and indifference so if I continued to do that, to elicit some response from me they would go to great lengths. They would be so brutal in their ways that I would die soon. But fighting them openly would not do me any good. I was too weak to fight and my weak efforts of fighting would give them the enjoyment. My weakness and pain is what they wanted to see. I did not want to give them that but I had no other way. I knew protesting or resisting wont help a bit

So after long thoughts, I chose begging. I knew I lacked strength to really fight them and escape. And in order to escape I must let them believe that I was too weak to even try escaping. So that they became overconfident and less cautious. I remembered how they enjoyed when I begged for the first time. Apparently they would not be so hard on docile and begging victim.

I had started to hate myself for being pathetic and weak. A part of my mind rebuked its counterpart for being too weak to end this with my death or their murder. But the wiser part of my mind knew that it would be impossible. Begging might let them torture me less or al teast earn me few days of life, until I could figure a way out.

How ironic! I, who always valued virtue and self respect above all, was going down to such depths just to be physically alive.

But deep down all, there was another hidden reason (besides the obvious), for my pathetic attempts to keep myself alive. I knew these fiends must be punished and for that I needed to stay alive. It was not only my fear for death that made me act like that. There was a silent and low vindictive fire burning inside me that hoped against all hopes, to burn these filthy creatures one day.

I could no more recognize myself. Accepting humiliation and tortures of all sorts just to live so that I could avenge myself one day and devising a plan so cold minded in such a situation, was not something I ever considered myself capable of.

I was changing. I was morphing into someone else. And believe it or not I was fighting in my own way.


	10. Torture

_**Very soon the story will take a turn... may be 2 more chapters and then 'Book 1 – In hell' would come to a completion. But it won't be the end of the story, only the end of the greater chapter...**_

* * *

It was next to impossible to stay indifferent and remember about those tortures moments like dry facts without getting carried away by a flood of varied emotions. When some unbidden memories flashed through my mind, it seemed someone had dipped my mind into concentrated acid. I did not want to remember it, but I should not forget it either. Recalling those moments brought a searing pain in my heart, it was too difficult to think about it, yet it was far more difficult to forget.

Whenever I remembered them pouring molten wax on my breasts, my skin would tingle. They would urinate and spit on me. They would gag me, pour boiling water in my mouth. They would put insects on my private parts. Burn my skin, eyelashes. And unquestionably they had harassed me sexually, in every way known to man.

They had various instruments of torture in their demonic basement. Handcuffs with nails on the interior part of it ; a metallic table with leather straps, which they often used for tying me up, metallic rods of different sizes, which was heated before being inserted in my private parts. A pole to tie me up.

Their abuse was not only sexual but physical and mental. Each one of them would alternately abuse me in one way or another. Sam and another beast (he too seemed very familiar) would derive pleasure in abusing me sexually and physically. There were other two pigs – and I was certain I never met them before – who would abuse me more mentally than anything else. One of them, very muscular one would do every filthy thing imaginable with me. But the worst one was the other one. He was less bulky and had blonde hair tied up. Once I saw his eyes, those were of devil. It sparkled with oozing with pitiless sadism.

Hell knows how but he always knew what would paralyze my mind with fear. It seemed, he was the deadliest predator and I was the prey. Whenever I tried to fight back or feigned lack of response, he would hit the most sensitive cord of mine.

When I had tried to fight he came up with new ideas. He would tie me in front of a mirror, put adhesive tape on my eyelids in a way that would prevent me from closing them and then he would go on with his devilish experiments. He would ask them to abuse me and torture me in every possible way. He wanted me to see everything. He would often record those scenes. He would highlight how weak I was in front of them, a puppet of their hand. A broken, dirty puppet. I could see myself. Was that I? I could not identify. Bruises covered my bodies, burnt marks overlapped them multiple cuts on my skin, blisters and scratches. There was always blood leaking out of my private parts. My very favourite silky, thick hair was gone now. They shaved it off. I looked like an ugly, dirty rag doll picked up from some sewer.

He would often throw newspaper in front of me. They always had bad news in it. Police could not find any trace of the kidnappers and such. The day when he had burnt the ends of my hair and then shaved the rest, was the worst day of my existence. When I went ahead with my apathy even after he had destroyed my hair, he seemed irked. He perceived it as a challenge. He made Sam read out the newspaper loudly for me, when I did not look at it myself.

He must had read the whole article but I passed out after hearing the first two lines. I could not wrap the concept around my mind; I was too shocked to cry. I did not know if I fainted or stared at my reflection. Edward was dead and it was too much to consider.

It did not end at these. It became worse. Devil knows from where they found my mother's pictures. She did not live in Forks. She lived with her new husband, Phil in Phoenix .And those images of hers were latest ones, I could tell. They would show me those images of hers. When I begged them to tell me how they got it, they never spoke a word. Well if truth be told, no one ever spoke a word to me except Sam, he was their voice.

The agony and fear – the fear about my mother's safety - ripped me apart. It broke me completely.

I could no longer fight them – neither actively nor passively. The first weakness I showed the day they tried to burn me alive. I begged for my life. It was the fifth day, I suppose. After they went I could no longer hold my tears. I cried. I did not want to die but I knew I would soon. Even if they did not kill me, I would die of starvation. So after two days of hunger strike I ate those rotten filthy foods. And while I was eating, it occurred to me that this was the only way of survival – BEG.

The mental torture reduced but the other abuses went on.

It was probably the seventh day, when they inserted a heated zinc rod in my ass. I screamed in pain. I could not tolerate anymore. I was certain I would die. Alas, my lowly behaviour, my pleadings, my 'begging' got me nowhere...


	11. Epilogue: The end of the begining

**Disclaimer: Twilight with all its characters belongs to S.M.**

**I am sorry for posting it so late... had some problems. :(**

* * *

Darkness. That was all I felt, that was all I saw. After the searing pain, came unending and crashing weight of darkness. A few times I heard some whispers, many voices speaking together, some strange noises. But I could not lift my heavy lids nor could I feel my limbs. Only thing I could see and feel was the 'darkness'. I was racing past it, I was floating on it. It tossed me here and there... and then nothing. I was wrapped in nothingness. The darkness slowly changed to light... bright light. But still in the light I could see nothing, feel nothing and hear nothing...

* * *

**This is the end of part 1. Do not be offended. No crime ever goes unpunished. These rapists will meet their fate. This is just the end of the First 'chapter' you can say. The second part - 'FROM HELL' ,will be posted soon. The sequel will be posted in the same thread and not as another story, so keep folowing this link. It will take some more time before I post it here. But do not stop following the story. I thank everyone for reading it and commenting. I would really appreciate your constuctive criticism.**


	12. end of part 1 - in hell

**END OF PART 1: IN HELL**


End file.
